volví por ti
by yaoist secret
Summary: tras el bad ending de Cenizas en nal carne, gusanos en el aire  Henry retorna a silent hill movido por recibir una carta supuestamente escrita por james; donde decía esperarlo  en su "lugar especial"  solo para los le leyeron el fic,  yaoi


Volví por ti…

.

SILENT HILL e suna marca perteneciante a KONAMI, los unicos que ganan dinero haciendo arte y no estas paparruchadas!

.

Para mis estimadas SHAD KUN SUNDERKLAND y YUKARI SPARDA!  
>.<p>

Fic solo entendible para aquellos que hayan leido el fic "cenizas en la carne gusanos en el aire" y corresponde a la continuacion del capitulo 23 (o bad ending de sunderhend) _**"septicemia" **_(/s/6388080/23/Cenizas_en_la_carne_gusanos_en_el_aire)

.

.

Dedicado a mi amiga Shad-kun sunderkland!  
>..<p>

Resumen.  
>James y Henry habian escapado de Silent Hill dejando ese pueblo maldito atrás; sin embargo las secuelas que esa aventura habian dejado en al cabeza de James habian hecho que al infelicidad los siguese… y paradojicamente con el suicidio del rubio solo se habia acrecentado la angustia.<br>…

…

Henry abre la correspondencia y deja caer todas las boletas de los impuestos impagos mientras sostiene un papel manuscrito entre sus manos.

_"In my restless dreams,_

_I see that town._

_Silent Hill._

_Well, I'm alone there now..._

_In our "special place"_

_Waiting for you..._

_I know I've done a terrible_

_thing to you. Something you'll_

_never forgive me for._

_That's why I understand_

_if you do hate me._

_but i Still waiting for you._

_James"_

…  
>…<p>

Henry abandonó su automovil cuando este se estropeó frente al rose water park. De mal humor camino hasta acercarse al toluca… colocó sus antebrazos sobre el barandal mientras sostenía la carta que james le había enviado.

_Tengo una carta…. Segun dice, me la envió James… dice que esta aqui en silent hill esperandome… algún gracioso la puso en mi buzon tres meses despues de su muerte… sin embargo yo… vine a silent hill… me costó ocho meses tomar la decision…. Luego de todas las cosas que sucedieron aquí…. Simplemente no podía venir…_

_Enterrar a James fue lo más duro que he hecho en mi vida… vi cuando ponian toda la tierra sobre su cajon de caoba… ¿Por qué estoy aquí entonces?... no lo sé… al fin de cuentas disfrute de James muy poco tiempo… Mary terminó ganandome… ella lo tiene ahora para siempre…_

_¿Cómo regresaré a casa ahora?... mi automovil ya no quiere encender…_

Con cuidado tomó el papel manuscrito y lo releyó en voz alta.

_En nuestro lugar especial… esperandome… todo este pueblo maldito fue especial para nosotros…  
>nuestro paraiso y nuestra condena… nos conocimos en el brook heaven hospital… y en el bar del pueblo él se arriesgó a encontrar medicinas… aun recuerdo lo primero que oí de james… "<em> creo que es el hijo del Sunderland… era un niño muy callado… no lo veía muy seguido tampoco… ¿porque estará aquí…?" lo dijo eileen… ella lo conocía mas que yo… y luego la sociedad historica… donde lo abandoné por primera vez…

Henry caminó hasta su automovil y sacó una barreta de su maletero; no podía andar desarmado en las calles de Silent Hill… con la muerte de Eileen, de maría… la de las victimas de Walter sullivan… eran muchos recuerdos que creia haber dejado atrás… sin embargo ahora recordaba todo como si hubiese sido ayer… de la misma forma miserable en la que todos los dias recordaba la partida de James… cuando se había quedado completamente solo…

Camino por la Nathan Ave hasta la calle Carrol sentía que muchos sitios habian quedado en su cabeza marcados como a fuego… Sus pasos lo llevaron a la puerta del hospital… pero la puerta estaba clavada con tablones…. Sin una herramienta era imposible abrirlo…. Una nota estaba pegada en la puerta. ¿aun quedaba alguien en silent hill colocando notas? ¿Quién?.

" _se acabó el agua y las navajas de afeitar…"_

_¿podía ser una nota de James?... realmente esta aquí, en silent hill?... ¿Cómo Mary?... ella también le había prometido esperarlo aquí… cuando ella estaba realmente muerta…_

_James… tienes que estar vivo…_

_*flasback*_

Henry llego con varias bolsas del mercado y las dejó sobre la mesa

-:- ¿hace mucho que se fue la luz? Hubieses llamado al electricista… -Henry intento en vano encender las luces mientas avanzaba por la casa.- James?... – llego al cuarto de baño y se acerco a la bañera. – JAMES! – sacó el cuerpo de su amante con cuidado del agua. – NO ME DEJES! – henry lloraba sobre el estático corazón de James, que como el de Pyramid Head…. Quizás nunca hubiese latido con sangre humana en su interior.

_*fin flashback*_

_James… ¿por que me dejaste?..._

Se secó las lagrimas que recordar erse día le provocaban… aun no podía reponerse, su vida se había ido al demonio el día de la muerte de James…

Pensó en la sociedad histórica… no era un lugar especial… pero al menos recordaba que alli lo había dejado… lo había abandonado…. Solo para despertar en su incómoda cama… corrio desde la carroll street hasta la avenida nathan; tenía que llegar pronto a James… debia recuperarlo antes de que las criaturas lo viesen… antes que comenzaran a seguirlo…

Abrió las puertas del edificio. El piso estaba particularmente limpio, paracia que alguien periódicamente pasaba por alli y lo arreglaba… ¿James?...

_Aquí encontre el cuerpo de Eileen… y me reencontre con James…. Que ya no era el mismo.. . como si la herida de su espalda lo hubiese podrido de a poco… pero yo aun lo amo… como era hasta el ultimo día que lo ví… nunca quise hacerle tanto daño… sin embargo estaba tan enojado… lo creí capaz de asesinar a Eileen…_

_*flash back*_

-:- James! – dijo furioso Henry en cuanto el haz de luz alcanzo el rostro retorcido de pavor del hombre.

-:- Henry! – James suspiro. – gracias al cielo… - visiblemente furioso Henry se abalnzo sobre james y lo sacudió.

-:- James… porque… mataste a Eileen…. ¿ que fue lo que sucedió…? – con los puños hundidos en su abrigo no dejaba de zamarrearlo en busca de una respuesta

-:- Henry…

-:- necesito que me digas la verdad… - dejo de agitar al otro hombre que parecía incapaz de contestarle.

-:- Eileen esta muerta?... – james sentía que la luz de la linterna de Henry lo engullía y lo desmoronaba como una montaña de azúcar al agregarle te demasiado caliente; como el pan demasiado tiempo en el horno…

-:- James! Lo sabes… estas bañado en su sangre… no me mientas….

-:- ahora … lo recuerdo… fue el hombre con la cabeza piramidal…

-:- eso no es posible James él… él…. ¿Por qué la dejaste morir? – comenzó a agitar a james nuevamente. Pero se detuvo súbitamente cuando sus puños se llenaron de sangre…

-:- hice lo que pude… creí que fue contigo… esa cosa bajo su enorme cuchillo sobre nosotros… intente salvarla… - James se quebró.

-:- James… esto también es tu sangre …. ¿Qué sucedió?

-:- Henry… solo intente cubrirla o empujarla…. no sabia que estaba muerta… oí llantos del otro lado y hui como un cobarde… Henry… perdóname… - extendió su brazo y acerco el rostro de este al suyo. – yo soy el responable de la muerte de Eileen…-los labios de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia temblando, hormigueando - perdóname… y déjame aquí…

Los ojos verdes enfrentados a los ojos azules parecían una especie de Uroboro devorándose mutuamente… lamiéndose la sangre de las heriadas. Crando calor y estatica entre ellos.

-:- James… - Henry fue el primero en decir o hacer algo – James… - abrazo al rubio y comenzó a llorar con su rostro descansando en su hombro. – James… - esto es el infierno…

_*fin del flashback*_

_Esto es el infierno realmente… perdóname James…. Perdoname…_

"- lo único malo de despertar será que no estaras a mi lado… Henry… " aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste cuando me besaste por primera vez…. Nunca lo olvidaré… tenía tanto miedo de perderte…

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar… debia recorrer el alcantarillado para encontrar ese, el sitio de su primer beso… ¿Qué otro sitio podía ser especial?...

En unos momentos alli estaba… sin embargo no había nada… se sentó angustido, colocando su espalda en la pared humeda y mohosa, donde se había reencontrado con James… temblando como un niño…. Y desolado…

_Cuando te busco olvido que estas muerto… Olvido todo lo que me hiciste y todo lo que te dañe…. James ¿Dónde estas?...¿realmente estas en este pueblo?... ¿lo estas?..._

Desde ese sitio seguia recordadndo el orden de lso acontecimientos… en la prision cirular… no podía ser un sitio especial…casi no estuvieron solos… y se separaron de nuevo… se preguntaba que habrá sido del soldado… pero estaba seguro de que no lo había logrado… igual que James… sentia como si hubiese sido el unico que había logrado escapar de ese infierno…

-:- y ahora como un estúpido estoy regresando por mi cuenta… - penso en voz alta.

_En la prision circular pasaron muchas cosas… pero no queria ir hasta allá… no quería recorrer esos pasillos humedos…. Usaría aquel sitio como ultimo recurso… haciendo memoria… esa noche en el lago había sido mágica…. Tetrica… pero en sierto aspecto…inolvidable_

_*flashback*_

Henry decidió dejarse besar por James, aunque no tardo demasiado en besarlo él también. intentaba pensar con claridad. Pero no podía… solo quería devorarselo. Las nubes celosas por algo de atención se corrian del paso de Selena que destellaba con sus galas de diamantes. Las pupilas de Henry de tanto en tanto le daban una mirada a la hermosa luna plateada que brillaba en el cielo, mientras de seguro James podía ver a su gemela bailando sobre el lago zafiro poseído por la estela verde del bosque.

-:- te amo… James…. – sus manos temblorosas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de aquel hombre que lo había matado… solo para reencarnarlo… dándole a su vida felizmente rutinaria un giro violento desencadenando lo que acontecía en este momento.

-:- y yo a ti…. Te amo tanto… - Las manos de James se sentían insuficientes para acariciar el cuerpo de Mary… sus brazos, sus piernas… estaba hechizado al ver su facciones níveas ahora plateadas por la magia del satélite natural de la tierra, bañando tan virtuosa mujer destellando ahora sobre el lago como una flor. - no me dejes nunca… desde que te conocí… no pude desprender mi mente de tus ojos… de tu boca… ¿puedo…solo desabrochar un botón?… nada más

Henry se miro la camisa, pero antes de dar una respuesta se perdió nuevamente en los ojos de James… parte de el parecía no estar allí. Mas bien es como si no fuesen ellos ninguno de los dos… levanto sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de James, las sensaciones no parecían reales… o mejor dicho eran vertiginosamente reales, como en los sueños desenfrenados, como en las pesadillas mas aterradoras.

… sentir sus manos sobre su pecho… hacia que su sangre hirviese dentro de sus venas; la respiración agitada de su Mary. No pudo evitar abandonar su boca, para besar y morder ese cuello del que había bebido toda la juventud hasta dejarla enferma en una cama. Respirar ese perfume a flores, tan dulce… tan embriagante que respirarlo de repente era casi orgásmico. No lo soportaría mucho mas…

Henry comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, no es que no quisiese continuar siendo blanco de la lujuria de James, solo que mientras mas se acercaban las manos de este a la cadera mas difícil era olvidar lo que Pyramid Head había robado de el; y luego la pesadilla en que era violado por James… y la herida en la espalda del monstruo antropomorfo.

-:- quiero… Hacerte el amor… - dijo James finalmente, con su voz entrecortada y las manos que suavemente habian desprendido los primeros botones del pequeño abrigo de su esposa mientras buscaban la forma de acceder mas tarde por debajo de su falda. - perteneceme… - dijo James apretando con una de sus manos su muslo, donde había todavía un pequeño hematoma causado por la sujeción del monstruo a su pierna. Un grito rompió el encanto del lago y en ese segundo la luna se oculto y todo quedo en tinieblas.

-:- no! James! – con ambas manos lo había empujado al otro extremo del pequeño bote, casi expulsándolo de este

_*fin del flashback*  
>James creia que estaba con Mary… quizas nunca entendio que me tenia solo a mi… que tristeza…<br>_ seguramente James no estaría en un bote a la deriva esperando pro él.. quizas en realidad no estaba en ningun sitio…

-:- el hotel…. Incluso eso tenemos en común los tres… el hotel "Lakeview" …

Camino de vuelta… sobre sus pasos hasta el centro de la sociedad histórica… donde se vifurcaba el paso hasta el muelle… y tomo un bote… era extraño… el lago estaba increiblemente muerto y estancado… maloliente… Y no se había cruzado con ninguna criatura… ¿porque?...

_No importa cuanto sentido intente encontrarle…. Ya no estás aquí James… y yo sigo necesitándote…tanto que remo para encontrarte en algun sitio… aun cuando ningun espacio de Silent hill fue magico para nosotros… esta larga tortura nos puso a uno en el camino del otro…_

…

…

Henry puso sus pies en el muelle, el hotel estaba allí, no se creía arrastrado a un sitio así por la broma de un chistoso…

El jardin tenia el cesped crecido, pero desmalezado… ¿Quién cuidaba de él?... solo ingresó corriendo escaleras arriba… todas las cosas horripilantes que habian pasado en ese hotel… nada era especial… ninguno de esos sitios… en su relacion con James no había existido ningun sitio como tal.

Antes de poder pensarlo estaba en el sitio del baile de antifaces… donde un James casi de cuentos de hadas lo hacia bailar… pero ese James estaba muerto… caminó hasta el ventanal mientras esa melodia seguia en su cabeza… y esa sonrisa… y ese perfume….

*flash back*

Cruzando la pared agujereada un hombre enmascarado se acerco a el y le extendió la mano. El pecho de Henry se agito con solo sentir su perfume y mientras se ponía el antifaz extendió la suya sin saber para que propósito.

-:- había olvidado lo hermosa que estas esta noche… Mary….

-:- yo no soy Mary…soy Henry…

-:- estas seguro? ¿no sientes como si hubieses comenzado a cambiar desde que llegaste a silent Hill? ¿acaso no te estabas convirtiendo en Mary?

-:- tu eres James?... – pregunto confundido, el hombre le tomo la cintura con la otra mano y comenzó a guiarlo en un valls

-:- James?… soy el James que James quería ser… el que esta abajo es el James que es… y quien esta del otro lado de esta puerta es James…

-:- es la parte que no acepta de si mismo?...

-:- te equivocas de terrible forma… - el hombre que lo hacia danzar se veía como James, olia como el, sin embargo era distinto… aunque no necesariamente para peor. – quien esta afuera es el verdadero James…

-:- yo, eyo y super yo? – Henry había oído apenas algo con respecto a psicología, pero la teoría no le convencía.

-:- si así quieres llamarle….

-:- tengo que irme…– se hecho hacia atrás y quedo libre del abrazo que le había hecho perder el tiempo.

-:- tenemos toda la eternidad para estar juntos Henry… con el pasar de los días lo entenderas…

-:- basta… solo quiero salir de aquí!...

-:- ¿A dónde irias?... tienes suerte de que solo quede vivo un henry…. ¿a que James te llevaras cuanto partas del hotel?... sabes que no puedes irte con uno e ignorar la existencia del resto… ¿verdad?...

*fin de flashback*

Si hubies epodido llevarse ese James a casa… no. No era ese al james al que tanto amaba… SU amado James había sido quien murió en su bañera en casa… por mucho que le costase admitirlo era un idiota… se secó las lagrimas y bajó las escaleras… el cuarto 208… allí él y James habían logrado huir…

Sin embargo el cuarto tenia la entrada bloqueada… aparentemente tambien con los mismos tablones… pero ya sin nota…

_James… no estabas aquí… no se porque vine…. Estoy tan arrepentido… solo abri heridas que intentaba sanar…. Soy un imbecil… me alejo de este hotel caminando despacio… como cuando huimos juntos… solo que ahora es mi corazon el que esta herido de muerte…_

Sus pasos lo llevaron fuera del hotel por la puerta delantera…. Camino sin rumbo; despues de todo not enia automovil y no tenia destino…. caminaría hasta quedarse sin aliento…. Mientras releia la carta de James…. Quizas si hubiesen pasado juntos mas tiempo podría saber si era su letra manuscrita o no…

Las atracciones estaticas del parque de diversiones lo atrajeron y se metió solo para ver ilusiones muriendo… ilusiones muriendo que no le pertenecían...

La noche ya había caido sobre silent hill y un par de luces se encendieron…. Cerca de él, a su izquierda un carrusel comenzo a girar lentamente… como poseido… mientras los engranajes se quejaban. Henry se subió a la plataforma, pero su peso hizo que la atraccion se detuviese… y las luces se apagasen… ¿lo había roto?

_Creo que quizas fui yo quien enloquecio a James… que a fin de cuentas es como este carrusel… algo valioso y único…. Pero que yo puedo destruir sin esfuerzo._

-:- TSK!- escuchó Henry un chistido y se quedó helado en las penumbras… observando la primera figura movil desde que había arrivado a silent hill.-que rayos pasó aquí?...- henry apenas podia contenerse en su sitio… En cuanto oyó esa voz se lanzo fuera del juego y quedo a unos 5 metros de la misteriosa persona.

-:-… pasé yo…James…- dijo apenado mientras las luces del carrusel y su movimiento retornaban. James abrio sus ojos verdes de par en par… no pudiendo creer lo que tenia frente a ellos…las luces que giraban del aparato hacian que al figura de Henry cmbiase de colores, resaltando su belleza… miró al suelo, avergonzado de su propio estado… tantos meses solo, improlijo y andrajoso.

-:-henry…. Yo….- dijo sin poder coordinar todo lo que lo había extrañado, con cuanta pena le daba un encunetro así, tan inesperado… sentia que habia pasado tanto tiempo solo que apenas recordaría como hablar.

-:- lamento haberte dejado aquí James…- Henry se acercó al rubio que aun no podía reaccionar. ¿era él real?...

-:- henry yo… creí que jamás volvería averte… cuando te busque por el hotel… tu ya no estabas…y..- sintió los brazos de Henry abrazándolo y apretandolo con fuerza, el también lo envolvio con sus brazos mientras lloraba en silencio, de verdad había vivido con el miedo de morir sin volver a estrecharlo entre sus brazos.  
>-:- James… cuanto lamento haberme tardado.. tanto tiempo…<p>

-:-…

-:- tardar tanto tiempo para comenzar a ser realmente feliz…- tras esto ambos se besaron y las luces del carrusell dacian cambiar el color de sus lágrimas transparentes, mientras sus labios temblaban ed tanto extrañarse; y su aliento se reencontraba, pasando de una boca a la otra… así comos us manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro, buscando el punto mas cómodo para incertarse y colonizar al cuerpo extraño.-… este es nuestro lugar especial…

:::

:::

Fin!

Espero reviews al menso de yukari sparda y de Shad kun sunderkland!

Gracias por leer!


End file.
